


feeding on fever

by showbenis



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Come Marking, Come Sharing, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, again there is no general tag for it but, basically bill smells so good to werewolf ted it makes him crazy, it's spooky time that means spooky fic!, so much cum play strikes again, that's the fic, werewolf ted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showbenis/pseuds/showbenis
Summary: Ted's been a werewolf for almost ten years now, and Bill's been with him through every transformation. Ted's quirks during the week of the full moon have always been pretty much the same, too, just the way he can get overwhelmed by smells or a little more aggressive than usual. Now, though, suddenly, the week of the full moon - Ted's acting really weird, and he can't seem to stop touching Bill.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	feeding on fever

**Author's Note:**

> that's right folks here for halloween, it's werewolf ted!!!!
> 
> title credit to tv on the radio's wolf like me, but i was mostly listening to the lera lynn cover while writing this!

It’s been almost ten years now since Ted first showed up at Bill’s house, shaking, his feet and hands still covered in mud, and told Bill he thought he might be a werewolf.

They were still only teenagers, then, and only barely, and Ted’s wide, frightened eyes barely hidden behind his hair had been all the proof Bill had needed. It had been after some kind of stupid camping trip Ted’s dad had forced him to go on - and beyond that, he’d forced Ted to make his own tent, to sleep on his own, tried to say the whole thing was about discipline. It had sounded bogus to Bill from the start, and then when Ted had told Bill about getting attacked, Bill had been so angry he’d wanted to tell off Ted’s dad himself.

Ted had tried to tell his father, though, about the werewolf - and Captain Logan just hadn’t believed him. Bill doesn’t understand how, still. That’s not to say his dad would believe it either - but how anyone could look at Ted’s face, earnest and open and terrified, and think he was making it up, was something that Bill just couldn’t process.

It’s been a long road, though, the last ten years. If there’s any actual factual information about werewolves, Bill doesn’t know where to find it, and Ted says it all kind of freaks him out. They tried to get some books from the library at one point, ducked together over stories everyone else thought were fiction, and not a lot of it made sense. Nobody seemed to be able to agree with each other about anything, and it had just left them both heinously confused.

Any time they asked an adult, everyone thought it was a big joke. So Bill and Ted made it their secret - and Bill, especially, had decided he was going to do whatever he could to keep it from being so scary for Ted.

Ted had tried to insist he go out to the woods alone, but Bill had followed him - and it turned out that even in Ted’s wolf form, he was still Ted. He didn’t even try to attack Bill - he didn’t attack much of anything. Bill had stayed with him, slept out in the woods, and Ted had curled up beside him and kept him warm. In the morning, Ted had put on the extra clothes Bill brought him, and then hugged him tight.

After that, they never had to talk about it. Bill stayed with Ted whenever he turned, and that was that.

With time, they worked out a kind of system. At first, they stuck to the woods, because sometimes turning still freaked Ted out, and he needed some space. Sometimes, too, he needed to run, and Bill would just sit on the ground and watch him, laughing a little at the way Ted’s wolf form would just run in wide circles around him, a familiar kind of enthusiasm in the motion.

When it seemed like they could, and it got cold, they had moved their full moon sleepovers to the Preston garage. Bill’s dad basically never looked in on them, and there was plenty of space still without it being as cold or as possibly dangerous as going out in the woods.

Now they’ve got their own place, and Ted’s pretty used to the whole thing, they tend to just stay in the apartment. Bill keeps Ted calm, and Ted just curls up on the floor or the couch or even sometimes on Bill’s bed with him. When Ted is wolfed out, it never seems weird. If he ever seems to get distressed about something, or if the transformation was hard on him, sometimes Bill will soothe him with touch instead of just words, brushing his hands slowly over Ted’s dark fur. They never talk about it in the light of day; the shared beds or the way touch seems like the most natural response when Ted can’t really speak. It only ever happens when Ted is transforming or wolfed out or still coming down.

That is - until it doesn’t. Because the problem is that the last couple of times they’ve been gearing up for a full moon, about a week or so before, Ted’s started acting kind of strange.

Ted’s little quirks around the full moon have been pretty standard for a long time. Usually it’s just that he’s a little more prone to growling when he gets annoyed. He can get a little aggressive, which for Ted standards is way aggressive, but is kind of still just funny to Bill. He gets even more easily distracted by noises, more likely to turn his head and try to find the source of the sound. Ted says, too, that his already heightened sense of smell gets even worse right before the full moon, to the point that he can kind of get overwhelmed.

Bill does what he can to help in the week before a full moon, too, and if he needs to, Ted calls in sick for work, or has Bill cover his shift, and they both just muddle through it.

But more and more, over the last couple of full moons, Bill’s started to notice that something’s up with Ted, because he keeps getting way close, and he keeps touching Bill. When it’s not the week of a full moon, they really don’t touch that much. They’ve always shared proximity, but in a careful kind of way, both of them clearly aware of what other people might say, and what Ted’s dad had probably already said - but now for at least a week of every month, Ted presses just a little bit closer, and keeps finding all kinds of ways to casually keep his hands on Bill.

It shouldn’t be a problem. It’s probably like a weird wolf maturity thing, and Bill should just take it in stride and keep helping his friend like a good, normal dude. It is a problem, though, because Bill likes it way too much.

Every time, it seems like it’s just instinct for Ted. Like whatever makes him do it bypasses all other thoughts and suddenly Ted’s just coming up behind him in the kitchen and leaning over his shoulder while Bill tries to make breakfast, no hesitation. He’ll move Bill out of the way if he needs to not just by nudging him with a shoulder, but by placing his hands, large and warm, directly on Bill’s hips.

He’s also started to do this thing where sometimes he’ll just nudge his head against Bill’s neck or shoulder and sort of - nuzzle against him. It’s obviously affectionate, and it makes Bill feel like he’s got his heart in his throat - and meanwhile, it probably totally doesn’t mean anything to Ted, except a weird wolf thing, and Bill is reading way too much into it.

Bill knows why he reaches out to touch, and he’s careful about it when he does. Now the delicate line and the rules Bill made for himself are all being blurred in the face of whatever’s happening to Ted - and again, Bill wishes there was some kind of book about how to deal with any of this.

It strikes again, like clockwork, about a week from the next full moon. He’s in the kitchen one morning, standing in front of the fridge with the door still open, half-asleep and staring without really seeing when Ted walks in from the bedroom and leans down and nuzzles against the back of Bill’s neck, one hand squeezing at his hip.

“Morning,” Ted mumbles, his forehead still pressed to Bill’s skin.

Trying not to tense up, Bill pats his hand over Ted’s. “Morning, dude.”

For a moment, Ted holds him a little tighter, nuzzles in where his neck meets his shoulder, and takes a deep breath there. As Ted lingers, Bill lets himself relax into the touch, leaning back against Ted’s chest. For all his uncertainty, the worst part of this whole thing is how much he misses it once the full moon is over. He closes his eyes, and Ted actually wraps his arms all the way around Bill’s waist, hugging him properly.

“You good?” Bill asks him, trying to keep himself grounded.

“Yeah. We got a week, it’s not that bad yet,” Ted mumbles. Still, he rubs his face against the fabric of Bill’s sleep shirt and sighs. “You smell nice.”

Ted’s words in his low, sleep-rough voice combined with the warmth of his hands on Bill’s skin makes Bill’s cock twitch in his boxers, and he flushes, tensing up a little. He laughs, trying to cover, and ducks away from Ted’s touch like he’s suddenly ticklish. “It’s probably just cause I used your shampoo last night, dude. I ran out.”

Bill keeps his hips turned away from Ted and makes a quick decision as he closes the fridge, throwing some Eggos into the toaster and then keeping his front pressed against the counter while he waits for them.

When he does look back, Ted’s still just watching him with dark, sleepy eyes, frowning a little. He’s still only just barely out of reach, scratching at his stomach as he blinks at Bill. “Well you can just keep using mine if you need it, dude. I don’t mind sharing.”

“Alright,” Bill tells him, his voice oddly rough, and he clears his throat before looking away again, focusing his gaze back on the toaster.

Just a moment later, Ted’s hand is back on his hip, and there’s a gentle pressure at the top of his head. “‘S not just my shampoo, dude. At least I don’t think it is.”

“Guess it’s better than if I totally reek or something,” Bill tries to joke, pressing his hips further against the counter.

Ted takes another deep inhale, his nose moving down from the top of Bill’s head to his temple, like he’s seeking something. The sensation makes Bill shiver, just a little. “I don’t know what it is but - it’s been kind of like this the last couple of times.”

“Is that why you’ve been weird?” Bill asks, blurting it out without really meaning to.

“Weird?” Ted asks, seeming to wake up a little more. He lets go of Bill, and just out of the corner of his eye, Bill can see Ted ducking his head and looking down at his own hands. “Am I - have I been weird?”

“Well not - I mean not bad. Just different, I guess. Do you think something’s going on?” Feeling the thrum of arousal vanish underneath his concern, Bill turns to face Ted again, leaning his back against the counter.

“Maybe,” Ted mumbles. “I don’t think I really realized anything was up, but I-” he cuts himself off and his head dips down further, his face hidden completely behind his hair. “I have been weird, haven’t I? That - the smell thing is weird.”

Worried that Ted is taking all this too much to heart, Bill steps forward, placing a hand on the back of Ted’s neck and tugging him closer, using his other hand to push Ted’s hair back away from his face. “C’mere, dude.” It’s the kind of move he’d usually only use when Ted was transforming or already wolfed out - the hand on the back of his neck thing is a pretty standard way to get Ted to calm down almost instantly.

Quietly, Ted comes, easing under Bill’s touch and pressing his face back against Bill’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“I didn’t mean to freak you out, dude. I don’t care. I’m here to help with the wolf stuff, no matter how weird it is, okay?” He pets his hand down over the back of Ted’s neck, and Ted nuzzles at his shoulder in response. “If something helps, I’ll do it. If there’s something you need, just ask. Okay, Ted?”

“I know, dude. You always say that.” Hesitantly, Ted places his hands on Bill’s hips again.

“That’s cause I mean it.” Bill pushes both of his hands into Ted’s hair, ruffling it gently, then pushing his fingers all the way through, smoothing it down again, pushing it behind his ears. It’s not totally dissimilar from the way he tends to run his fingers through Wolf Ted’s fur. “I know I can only do so much, but - whatever I can do, I want to.”

Ted lifts his head up again, smiling slightly, but before he can say anything, the waffles pop up in the toaster, and both of them jump. Ted moves quickly, shoving himself between Bill and the toaster, a hand pressed firmly to Bill’s waist.

Bill’s first reaction is a warm tug of arousal in the pit of his stomach again. But then, thankfully, the ridiculous nature of the situation kicks in and he laughs, nearly doubling over at just the idea of Ted’s serious expression and the way he’d instinctually tried to protect Bill from a toaster, of all things.

“Dude,” Ted whines, clearly embarrassed.

“Sorry, dude, but - your face,” Bill chokes out.

The sound of Bill’s laughter seems to be enough to get Ted to lighten up again, and he grins and laughs, too, even though he ducks back behind his hair.

They eat breakfast in relative peace, their chairs pushed just a little closer together than usual. His knees bump against Ted’s when they turn to speak to each other, and it’s the safer kind of touch that Bill is a little more accustomed to. 

His arousal is still a quiet kind of thrum in his veins, but he spends a lot of his time around Ted now at least a little aware of Ted’s body and how he feels about it. Ever since they moved in together, he notices now the way Ted’s arms look when he just has on his undershirt, the way his muscles move. He watches sometimes when Ted pushes his shirt up, and stares at the way the scar on his stomach leads down to his happy trail and into his jeans.

Bill tries not to stare, because he feels sort of guilty about it, but he knows he can’t really control how he feels, and as long as he doesn’t do anything weird with Ted, or make Ted uncomfortable, it’s fine.

Because it’s one of their shared days off, and because it’s the beginning of the week, they decide to get groceries from the Circle K while they still can. It’s kind of a weird time, so Bill’s hoping there won’t be anyone else in there. The closer they get to a full moon, the more other people can overwhelm Ted and kind of freak him out, so they have to be careful.

Ted wears his hoodie and his walkman, keeping his headphones on and sticking close to Bill, a trick they figured out years ago after Ted had totally freaked at school.

Bill grabs most of what they need, but a couple of times as he’s walking by something, Ted will tug gently on his sleeve or nudge him with an elbow until Bill notices what he wants and grabs it. They make it to the register - but they’re not literally the only people in the store, and there’s a little bit of a line.

It’s pretty standard for Ted to hang back and look at the magazines or something, to leave Bill on his own to handle the talking and stuff, but this time Ted doesn’t leave his side, practically hovering over Bill as he looks at the other people in line.

“Dude, you don’t have to stay in here,” Bill tells him quietly, leaning in close.

Ted shakes his head, just slightly. “I don’t wanna leave you alone in here.”

“Uh,” Bill says, caught off-guard. He blinks and hesitates long enough that Ted ducks his head, clearly feeling awkward.

“Sorry. That was - weird again, wasn’t it?”

“It’s just that usually you’d rather wait outside, you know? You hate it when there’s too many people.”

“Yeah but - right now I hate it more, just -” Ted cuts himself off with a quiet little growl. “I just don’t want anyone to bother you.”

“Bother me?” Bill asks, but he notices that Ted’s staring at something.

Bill follows his gaze and finds a guy standing by the coolers, staring at the two of them. To be fair, their heads are ducked together kind of close, and Bill has a hand on Ted’s wrist since Ted started to freak out - he knows what they must look like. He glares back at the guy, but Ted just steps in between them, blocking Bill from the guy’s gaze.

Ted can get pissed on a full moon week. Bill’s seen him take his anger out on his notebook, scribbling so hard he rips the page. More than once, Ted has actually cursed under his breath to complain about his father, during the right time of the month. Now, though, is something completely different. Ted looks angry, and totally distracted from his own discomfort by this perceived threat to the two of them - or really, as far as Ted’s concerned, to Bill.

“Dude, come on, he’s not worth it,” Bill tells him, pressing his thumb against Ted’s wrist, rubbing his thumb in soothing little circles. 

Turning back around, Ted ducks his head and sighs, some of his tension easing as he takes a deep breath. “I know you’re right. I just really - I didn’t like the way that guy was looking at you, dude.”

“I know. He’s a dickweed. Don’t worry about it.”

“Fine,” Ted mumbles, but he shuffles even closer to Bill, pulling his headphones down to rest on his neck and clearly intending to stay in the store until Bill is leaving, too.

When they do make it out, Ted carries all the bags and shoots another glare at the dickweed over by the coolers - and Bill tries to ignore the weird little thrill it gives him to have Ted getting so oddly protective.

As the week goes on, things only get weirder. Bill has to go into work still, and one day he comes home from a shift only to have Ted immediately crowd him up against the door, sniffing at his shoulder and frowning.

“Dude, you smell all wrong,” Ted tells him.

“It’s probably just from work.”

Ted shakes his head, but he unbuttons Bill’s flannel and pushes it off anyways, then places a hand on Bill’s waist to tug him closer. He nuzzles at Bill’s shoulder and lets out a frustrated little whine. “No. You smell like - somebody else. Like somebody touched your stuff. You don’t smell like you.”

Bill can feel his face heat up, caught up in both Ted’s touches and his words. “I guess Stacey had on some perfume today? I don’t know, the kitchen is heinously small, Ted, as you know.”

“Someone should tell her it doesn’t even smell like bubblegum, now you just smell bad,” Ted mutters, and he moves to Bill’s other shoulder, nuzzling there, too. “You should put on your pajamas. Or take a shower. Or - put on my pajamas. Just do something so you don’t smell all - weird. I don’t like it, dude, it’s gonna be most distracting.”

“Okay,” Bill says quietly, finally reaching up to squeeze the back of Ted’s neck.

Ted rubs his face against Bill’s shirt again, a little more happily this time, and then pulls back. His face is flushed, and his hair an absolute mess, but he grins. “Thanks, dude.”

When Bill gets done with his shower, still warm and damp, he can’t stop thinking about what Ted said about letting Bill borrow his pajamas. It should probably be most unusual, but for some reason the more Bill thinks about it, the more he likes the idea. He’s still using Ted’s shampoo, too, because every time he takes a shower Ted nuzzles close the next morning and mentions it again.

Once he’s dried off, Bill goes into their bedroom and finds a pair of Ted’s pajama shorts, and one of his undershirts. The shirt is a little long, and the shorts are a little tight in the waist, but the waistband is worn out enough it doesn’t pinch. The clothes are soft, and even to Bill, they still smell a little like Ted.

He settles on the couch, and Ted immediately turns his head, grinning. Bill smiles back at him, softly, and Ted seems to take it as invitation, leaning over to wrap his arms around Bill’s waist, face pressed against his stomach through the shirt.

“Thanks, dude,” Ted mumbles against him. “That’s so much better. You have no idea.”

Gently, Bill just pushes Ted’s hair back off his face. “Not really. But I’m glad it helps. It’s not like it’s a chore or anything, Ted.”

“Still. Thanks.”

Bill presses his thighs together, and tries to ignore the way his cock twitches as Ted nuzzles happily against his tummy. He’s so close and warm, and his arms are strong around Bill’s waist. If he hadn’t jerked off in the shower, still thinking of the way Ted had wrapped around him at breakfast the other morning, he’d probably be half-hard already.

“We should do stuff tomorrow, since you got the day off. Maybe go see a movie or something?” Ted suggests, shifting so his head is against Bill’s shoulder now, a slightly safer area, allowing Bill to relax.

“I mean, totally, if you think you can be around people.”

Ted groans, softly. “Bogus, dude, you’re right. It’s like two days before, there’s no way. I mean - it’s better with you but - maybe not that much better.”

The simple, factual way Ted says it makes Bill flush a little, and he pets gently over the hair right above Ted’s ear. “Maybe we can do something else, then. We could just stay home? Or maybe go rent some movies and bring them back, watch them here?”

Ted pulls back enough to grin, and he nods. “Excellent idea, Bill!” He leans back in and nuzzles right against Bill’s temple, happily. It’s too brief for Bill to really react - but it’s something so close to a kiss that Bill shivers just with the thought of it, a little delayed once Ted pulls away. “We can do like a marathon, it’ll be a most effective distraction and we won’t have to be around people too much. You’re a genius, dude.”

Bill laughs a little, and drops his hands to his lap, trying to keep himself from touching too much, and doing something he shouldn’t. “It’s basically still your idea, Ted. Just works better for both of us.” He shifts back, just a little, leaning against the couch cushions. “We can sleep in tomorrow, too, if we don’t actually have to go til later. Let you rest up.”

They share a little air guitar, a brief moment of normalcy that helps Bill feel grounded again, less lost in Ted’s touches. Then they both turn their attention towards the television, which helps even more.

If, sometimes while they’re watching, Bill rubs his hands against the fabric of Ted’s sleep shorts, distracted by the way they feel against his skin, he’s pretty sure Ted doesn’t notice.

That night, in bed, he falls asleep still feeling the phantom of Ted’s touch, a kind of staticky buzz of arousal still settled over his skin. He tosses and turns for a while before he rolls onto his stomach, pressing his face into the pillows, determined to ignore his half-hard cock with Ted so close in the other bed, especially when Ted never sleeps well the week of the full moon. 

When he does fall asleep, he dreams about Ted. First, him running in the woods, naked and fully human. Then the dream shifts - and instead, Ted is on top of him on the bed, all warm hands and sharp teeth, and Bill wakes with a start.

The sunlight is barely streaming in through the windows. It’s obviously egregiously early, and Bill is desperately hard in Ted’s sleep shorts. Worse than that, he’s been pushing his hips against the bed in his sleep, probably, because there’s an obvious wet spot from where he’s so hard that he’s leaking precum all over the fabric.

He reached down just to check, though, and now as he rubs his fingertips in a circle over the head of his cock, though the shorts, he finds it difficult to pull his hand away again. He shivers, his hips pushing into the touch, and he moves to cup his palm around himself, rubbing into the friction of his own hand and the fabric.

As Bill turns his head, just pressing his face into the sheets, he catches sight of Ted still sleeping in the other bed. Ted’s shirtless, because he runs warm a lot of the time, and Bill trails his eyes from Ted’s open mouth, down over his neck and chest, down to the scar on his stomach and the hair leading into his boxers. In fact, his boxers have ridden down a little in his sleep, and Bill can see the lines of his hips, the shadows there right at the edge of the waistband.

He pushes his hips into his own hand again, and turns his head back, squeezing his eyes shut. Still, as he pulls his own cock out of Ted’s shorts, wrapping his fingers around to get a better grip, all he can think about is how he’d like to trace the line of Ted’s scar with his tongue, follow it down, press his face against the coarse curls above Ted’s cock.

Bill comes with another shiver, his teeth pressing firmly into his own bottom lip to keep himself from letting out any sounds. He catches his own cum in a cupped palm, but then doesn’t know what to do except to wipe it on his sheets, off to the side where he won’t end up sleeping on it.

He tries, for a little while, to fall back asleep, but even though his eyes still feel tired, his heart is racing. He finally gives up and stumbles out of bed, heading for the shower just so he can feel slightly less egregious by the time Ted gets up.

For a long time, he stands under the spray in the shower, scrubbing at his stomach and his thighs, then just letting the water run over him as he stands there thinking. It’s not that he’s never had dreams about Ted - or that it couldn’t just be the way Ted’s been so close all week and constantly touching. But really, this whole thing is starting to make Bill feel strange, too. He should be better about pushing Ted away, or telling himself no, but it’s like suddenly whatever’s making Ted reach for him is making Bill reach back. And maybe making isn’t the right word - because it isn’t that Bill doesn’t want it. He wants it so badly he can taste it, that he can feel it like an itch in his palms, but he knows that he shouldn’t want it, and that Ted doesn’t, and it makes the strange magnetic pull between them even stranger.

There must be some kind of reason, some kind of wolf thing that’s doing something to both of them. It’s the only thing that really makes sense, even if it still doesn’t really, and Bill wishes there was anything that could help him figure it out.

When he gets out of the shower, still damp and smelling like Ted’s shampoo, he wanders back to the bedroom in Ted’s sleep shirt with just a towel around his waist, since the shorts were still so messy.

Back in the bedroom, though, Ted is already awake - and for whatever reason, he’s in Bill’s bed.

Bill stops in the doorway, hand clutching at the place where the towel is bunched up at his hip. He tosses the shorts over towards his laundry basket while Ted is still turned away - but when Ted still doesn’t turn around where he’s crawling around on Bill’s bed, Bill gets a little concerned.

“Ted?” he asks, thoroughly confused.

That makes Ted stop, but he just flops down onto the bed, face-first, and groans. “Dude, why does your bed smell so good?”

His face is so hot he knows he must be flushed, bright red. He clutches a little tighter to the towel, slowly starting to edge towards his closet to pick up some boxers. “Uh - I dunno, dude. What does it - smell like?” He’s not sure why he says it - it’s probably just that his filter is totally fried from lack of sleep.

“I don’t know, it’s like the same smell I keep - maybe it’s just you? But I don’t think it is, and it’s not the shampoo, and it’s so much stronger here-”

Whatever is happening to Ted, he sounds totally lost in it. Bill watches as he squirms around on the bed, wiggling his body against the sheets enough that his boxers bunch up between his thighs, and his hair gets all messed up, all dark where it spills out over the pillows.

Watching Ted roll around in the sheets he just jerked off on last night makes Bill almost lose his grip on the towel completely. Instead, he has to turn around and duck into his closet, pulling a pair of boxers on under the towel as best he can before he peeks out again, leaving the towel behind him.

Ted’s on his back now, but he’s laying on the bed with his eyes closed, looking utterly at peace.

“So does this whole thing have something to do with - the way I smell?” Bill asks.

That makes Ted freeze, and tension creeps into his body. He opens his eyes and glances over at Bill. “Well. I - kind of? It’s more complicated than that. I think.”

“Should we talk about any of it? Like do you - do you know what’s going on? Can you tell me?”

A flush blooms across Ted’s cheeks, and he sits up just to shake his head vigorously. “I don’t actually know anything, Bill. I’ve - I mean there’s some stuff I kind of feel like might be true, but it’s not - I can’t really explain it. I just feel it.”

“Can you try, Ted?” Bill asks, stepping closer to the bed. He goes to sit down next to Ted, but Ted actively scoots away from him, sliding to the far edge and bringing his knees up to his chest. Bill just watches him, then frowns, and blinks.

“I can’t - think when you’re too close right now, dude. I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Bill says, not sure what Ted means, but a little hurt by it nonetheless. He goes over to Ted’s bed and sits down, pulling one knee up to rest his chin on it. “So - what does that mean?”

Ted’s head tilts down, and his hair falls over his face. “I know I’ve been touching you a lot, and stuff. I know I’m being weird. But it’s like there’s this - I can’t explain it. Not really. But even though when it’s not the full moon I can smell you and stuff, this week, and the last couple of times, it’s just I smell you and I just have to get - closer. But I try not to be weird about it. Cause it’s probably just like, a weird wolf thing.”

Something unpleasant twists in Bill’s stomach, and he turns his face towards the wall, away from Ted. “Yeah. Probably. It’s probably just cause I’m like - here, right? Like I’m just the closest person or like, the person who’s usually around for this stuff.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Ted says, but his voice is oddly small, suddenly.

“I mean, if you think I’m wrong, you can just tell me, dude.”

Bill hears the muffled thump before he turns to look, and he finds Ted facedown on the bed again. “I can’t, dude! I can’t say it. It’s gonna sound awful, and I’m not gonna say it right, and anyways it’s-” Ted’s shoulders push up around his ears, and he rubs his face into the bed again. “It doesn’t matter. I think maybe I should just go to the woods this time. I’m all messed up, dude, I don’t think I can stay in the apartment the day of.”

Scooting to the very edge of the bed, Bill leans forward, getting a little closer to Ted. “Okay, so we’ll go to the woods tomorrow. I’ll just get the stuff together and we’ll drive out there. It’s not like we’ve never done it before, what’s the problem?”

Slowly, Ted sits up and takes a deep breath. He turns to look at Bill, and shakes his head. “I think I should go by myself, Bill.”

“Huh?”

“I said-”

“Ted, I heard you, but - but you’ve never gone by yourself after like, the very first time. I always go with you.”

“I know that, dude,” Ted says, and he goes back to avoiding Bill’s gaze. “But this feels - different. Like if I stay here something bad might happen. And I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Dude, you tried to protect me from a toaster like, two days ago.”

Ted laughs, briefly, but far too quickly he falls back into the strange, tense, unpleasant mood he’s in. He shakes his head. “Yeah, but - you just don’t get it, Bill. You don’t feel it.”

“That’s totally not fair, dude!” Bill tells him, finally standing up and stepping closer to the bed. “How can I get it if you won’t explain it? Ted, come on, don’t - you’ve never done it like this. And I feel-” Bill cuts himself off. He breathes through the knot in his stomach and sits down on the bed with Ted, still leaving space between them, but not nearly as much. “I feel something, too. I had the most unprecedented dream last night. And there’s something - weird going on. It’s weird for me, too.”

“But - why would it be weird for you? You’re not even a wolf, dude.”

“I know! I don’t know, but it’s - like I’m already worried about it, and you trying to go by yourself isn’t gonna help, Ted, okay?”

“Bill,” Ted says softly, and he flops forward into Bill’s lap, arms around his waist again, face pressed to Bill’s stomach. “I’m just scared, dude,” he mumbles, pressed against Bill’s shirt.

Relieved, Bill just pushes his hand through Ted’s hair, wrapping another arm around his shoulders, holding him close. “I know. I know, dude, it’s okay. But we’ll figure it out together, like we always do. You just gotta talk to me.”

Ted nods, but as he pushes up onto his hands, he glances down at Bill’s lap and frowns. “Dude, you changed the shorts.”

Bill flushes. “Yeah, but - it’s still your shirt. That still helps, right?”

“Yeah,” Ted says, but his expression doesn’t change.

“They got kind of - messed up. I just need to wash them. I’m sorry, dude.” He puts his hand on the back of Ted’s neck before petting it up into his hair.

Finally, Ted smiles up at him, blinking, and Bill smiles back.

“Hey. There you are,” Bill says.

Ted wrinkles his nose and laughs a little, ducking his head. “Sorry about the totally heavy morning.”

“It’s a full moon week, dude. You get a free pass. Like - way more than one free pass, actually.” He scratches, gently, at the nape of Ted’s neck, and watches Ted’s eyes fall shut. “Do you wanna talk some more, or do you wanna eat breakfast first?”

Ted shakes his head. “I’m not really hungry yet. It’s just - talking about it is hard. I don’t wanna go out there alone, but I’m worried you’re gonna - do stuff just to help me that you don’t wanna do. Or I’m gonna do something weird and you’re gonna hate me. Or I’m gonna do something weird and you’re gonna say it’s fine but it’s not.”

“Ted, whatever it is, it’s fine. Whatever happens, I wouldn’t blame you.”

With a frustrated little sound, Ted nudges his head against Bill’s chest. “That’s what I mean, dude. It’s not - sometimes it’s easier when it gets on my nerves to blame the wolf like it’s a separate person but - it’s not, dude. It’s just a part of me. It’s me without all the stuff that would normally - make me not do stuff. I think there’s like a Freud word for it but I’m totally spacing it. But that’s what it’s like. And so around the full moon, it’s just kind of like everything’s - clearer. It seems kind of stupid to not just do what makes sense, but-” Ted’s hands press against Bill’s hips again, and then slide around to his back. “I don’t know if it makes sense for you, too. Like the way you touch me like this is... nice, dude, and it helps keep things quiet in my head, all the stuff that freaks me out around the full moon, but I don’t know if you’re doing it cause you want to or just because it helps me.”

“Can it be both?” Bill asks, looking down at Ted’s hair, and the way it moves softly between his fingers. “Can I do it because I want to and cause it helps you? And cause I want to help you?”

“I guess,” Ted mumbles, still hiding against Bill’s chest.

Carefully, Bill pushes at Ted’s shoulder, nudging him back just a little. He wants to make eye contact, to keep checking that Ted’s okay, but as Ted leans back, Bill looks down between their bodies and realizes that Ted is hard in his boxers. It’s easy to see the unmistakable shape of it, now that he’s looked accidentally, and Bill’s own cock twitches. “Dude, are you-” he says before he can think better of it, and then he stops himself, his mouth snapping shut as he flushes.

“Wh - oh.” Ted scoots back, pulling his legs up to his chest again and hiding his face in his knees. “Sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just - this one seemed way weird to bring up, dude, but it pretty much - stays like that lately.”

“Stays?” Bill presses, totally fascinated, if a little concerned.

“Well not like-! Not literally, dude, just-” Ted cuts himself off with a little embarrassed whine. “I jerk off like every day, sometimes more than once, and it totally doesn’t matter, it just keeps coming back, anytime I’m home, or- or other times.”

“What other times?” Bill asks, unable to stop himself. His brain is still further back, hung up on the image of Ted jerking off in his bed, hidden under the covers, or in the shower, or somewhere in the apartment, desperate and quick while Bill isn’t home yet. It’s one thing to know that Ted must jerk off sometimes - and another thing to have Ted talk about it, to tell him how often it’s been happening over the past week.

“That’s the part that’s gonna make it weird, dude,” Ted tells him, shaking his head. He’s peeking out from behind his hair now, though, and Bill can see one of his eyes, and a hint of one pink cheek.

Things in Bill’s head start to click into place. The way Ted keeps talking about how Bill smells, and pressing close, and the way he was rolling around in the sheets before they started talking, and didn’t want Bill to get too close at first. “Dude,” Bill says softly, scooting closer again, his hand reaching out to hover over Ted’s shoulder. “Is it me? Is it - all the stuff you’ve been talking about?” He brushes his fingertips, just barely, over Ted’s skin.

Ted nods, hiding his face again. “Sorry.”

“Well it could just be, like - that I’m the closest person, right? It doesn’t mean-”

Ted shakes his head, lifting it up. “No way, dude. Everybody else is - I can’t be around anybody else, you know that. Everybody else smells wrong, and I don’t like it when you smell like-” He pauses, and when he pushes on, he’s mumbling again. “I don’t like it when you don’t smell like me. And it’s you, specifically. And it’s not just a wolf thing. I wasn’t gonna, like - tell you, but it keeps getting worse and I don’t wanna lie to you, dude, I hate it.”

“How do you know it’s not just a wolf thing?” Bill asks, but his voice sounds strange, even to him.

“Cause I had a crush on you in middle school, dude, way before - any of this,” Ted mumbles.

“Really?” Bill asks.

Ted nods.

Finally, Bill lets his hand rest fully on Ted’s shoulder, and he presses closer, wrapping his arms around Ted, pushing his face against Ted’s neck and shivering at the feel of all the bare skin, where Ted is still shirtless. “Dude, me too. Ted - you’ve been making me crazy, dude.”

“Like good crazy?” Ted asks, his voice still small where he has his nose pressed against Bill’s temple.

“I had a dream about you. I woke up - I had to jerk off in bed before I could even go shower. The way you keep touching me-”

Ted’s hands wrap around Bill’s waist, then move lower to push up under his shirt, pressed big and warm against Bill’s skin. “That’s why your sheets smell so good?” Ted pants against Bill’s jaw.

Bill laughs, almost hysterically. “I guess so? Not that I get it-”

“Bill, dude, can I-”

Nodding, Bill pushes a hand into Ted’s hair again. “Whatever, dude. Whatever you want.”

Though he isn’t sure what he was expecting, it definitely wasn’t Ted, falling to his knees at the front of the bed, pulling Bill close enough to get between his legs, and then pressing his face to Bill’s stomach. He takes a deep breath there, still pressed to the fabric of their now shared sleep shirt. Then he pushes the shirt up with his hands, nudges his nose and face up under it to press his nose and cheek to bare skin. “You smell so good I can’t even think, dude, I just wanna - I’ve been thinking about it all week, every time, for months-” He rubs his nose back and forth over Bill’s skin, then nuzzles closer and presses his open, damp mouth to Bill’s tummy.

Bill’s cock twitches, and he spreads his legs wider as he pushes up into the touch. “Ted,” he moans out, feeling flushed all over, and a little embarrassed by the effect just Ted’s mouth on his stomach has on him.

“You taste so good, too. Bill - did you,” Ted pants out, in between warm, wet kisses, moving down Bill’s stomach towards his boxers, “Did you get cum all over the shorts? Is that why you need to wash them?”

“Kind of,” Bill admits, his hand clutching at the back of Ted’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. “I woke up and they were already kind of a mess, dude.”

“Can I - get them? Where’d you put ‘em?”

“Just - over by the laundry basket?”

Ted traces a line up Bill’s stomach with his tongue, then turns and crawls the handful of steps to the laundry, digging until he finds the shorts. Bill watches the way his hips move, the way his boxers pull tight over his ass, and licks his lips while he just sits there, staring.

When Ted ducks back out of the closet, he’s got the shorts clutched in one hand, and he sits back on his heels as he presses the shorts to his face, inhaling deeply.

Bill watches with wide eyes, biting his lip. Ted’s totally lost in it again, whatever it is that Bill’s smell - and even the smell of Bill’s cum - apparently does to him. Just the thought makes Bill have to reach down, press his own palm against his now half-hard cock.

“Pretty sure I could get off just from this, dude,” Ted mutters, pushing his own boxers down, letting his own hard cock slap up against his stomach.

“Do you want me to put ‘em back on?” Bill asks, still staring, captivated, not wanting to move from the bed, but desperate to get his hands or his mouth or something on Ted’s cock. It’s not like he’s never seen it, not with how long they’ve known each other and shared an apartment, and not with the way Ted always wakes up naked after a transformation - but he’s never been allowed to stare. Now, still, he can’t see the details with Ted still kneeling on the floor, but he can see the way the head of Ted’s cock peeks out from the foreskin, and he can’t stop thinking about reaching out to touch, or to taste.

Ted walks on his knees back to the bed, and grabs Bill’s thighs with his hands, nuzzling at one leg, right at the hem of Bill’s boxers. “Would you? Wear them? Just - the way you look in them, and plus, I just - I wanna taste you, dude, so bad.”

“Ted,” Bill says, urgently, but he scoots his hips forward and starts shoving his boxers down. They only make it down to his knees before Ted pushes forward, nuzzling into the curls above Bill’s cock.

His lips just barely brush Bill’s shaft, and Bill ends up with both of his hands in Ted’s hair again, holding tightly as he tries not to thrust up and just mash his junk against Ted’s face.

“Dude, the shorts,” Bill says.

“I know, I know, sorry, just-” Ted cuts himself off again, and groans as he licks there at the base of Bill’s cock, then again down over his balls. “God you taste so good, like you were made for me - _Bill_ -”

Bill shivers, and lays back just to finish kicking off his boxers. Ted finally pulls back to help pull them off, then helps get Bill’s legs back in the sleep shorts, and they both tug them up together until they fall into place, sitting low, right under the lines of Bill’s hips.

Instead of going back to his teasing, though, Ted presses his wet, open mouth to Bill’s cock through the fabric, licking as he inhales deeply and then moans. Bill can feel it, the heat of Ted’s mouth and his tongue, the vibration of the sound, and it’s so much that Bill curls forward, moaning back, tugging at Ted’s hair. “Ted, dude,” Bill groans out, mindlessly.

“I can still taste it. The - the stuff from this morning, and you through the fabric, and I can smell - you smell like me when you wear these, and it’s so _good_.”

Bill’s not really sure how Ted’s still coherent enough to say so much, but the words are making him as crazy as everything Ted’s still doing. Ted’s hands are pressed against his hips, thumbs dipping under the waistband of his shorts. His wet, open mouth, though, is still pressed to Bill’s cock. The way his lips shape around the words makes Bill shudder, makes his legs shake. Once he’s finished talking, though, Ted finds a wet spot on the shorts and starts licking there, then sucks over it, sucking just below the head of Bill’s cock. Bill pushes his hips up, thrusting against Ted’s face, but Ted just groans in response, sliding his hands around to grab at Bill’s ass and squeezing to encourage him.

Shivering, still, Bill pushes his hips up again, grinding his clothed cock against Ted’s face, and Ted nuzzles closer and whines. It’s impossible to stop, then, pushing himself against Ted, feeling the way Ted’s mouth slides over him, the way Ted’s flushed cheek feels through the fabric.

Bill pauses for a moment, shifting his hips, settling back on the bed, and Ted squeezes at his hips, pulling back just slightly. “You gotta tell me when you’re gonna come, dude,” Ted pants out, “I wanna taste it, want you to come in my mouth, okay?”

“Ted,” Bill groans out, totally overwhelmed. “Dude, if you keep talking like that it’s only gonna take, like, a second.”

“Are you really that close?” Ted asks, blinking up at Bill. His mouth is all red and tender, his face pink, his eyes dark with arousal where he glances up through his eyelashes.

“I am now, dude.”

Ted grins for a second, then pulls the shorts down over Bill’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and giving it a slow, experimental tug. “I guess I better make sure I don’t miss it, then.”

His lips wrap around the head of Bill’s cock, and he presses his tongue against the slit as he looks up and tugs his hand over the rest - and just that has Bill curling forward again, pulling at Ted’s hair, shuddering as he can feel the tug behind his navel and the kind of urgent tightness all over that tells him he’s close.

“Ted, _Ted_ , I’m-”

That only makes Ted speed up his hand, and suck hard at the head, and then Bill’s coming, eyes fluttering shut as he throws his head back, totally lost to the sensation, pleasure rushing through his body as he gasps.

He feels Ted’s hand still on him, tugging him through it, until he tenses up, over-sensitive, and Ted pulls off, breathing heavily.

Bill falls back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, with his fingers and toes still tingling a little. He feels the weight on the mattress shift as Ted climbs on, too, and then Ted is laying down on top of him, resting in the cradle of Bill’s hips, his face pressed up against Bill’s neck.

“Dude, come here,” Bill tells him, hand squeezing at the back of his neck before he tugs his hair, too, right there at the nape.

Ted whines as he lifts his head, and when he does, Bill looks at him. There’s still cum at one corner of his lips, where some must have dribbled out while he was trying to get it all in his mouth. His lips are pink and swollen, his face flushed, his brow furrowed as he pushes his own hips forward against the bed, between Bill’s legs.

Reaching up, Bill wipes at the corner of Ted’s mouth with his thumb, then presses it into Ted’s mouth, and lets Ted lick it clean.

Even if Bill couldn’t feel the motion between his thighs, now he can see the movement of the muscles in Ted’s back and hips as he pushes forward - his shivery little thrusts as he humps the bed while he’s still sucking the cum off of Bill’s thumb. Bill uses his free hand to push Ted’s hair back off his face, rubbing a thumb over Ted’s flushed cheek, staring at Ted’s face all screwed up in pleasure. His eyelashes are a dark smudge against his cheekbone, and his brow is furrowed again as his hips speed up, chasing his orgasm.

“Ted, how do you wanna get off?”

Ted shakes his head, nuzzling against Bill’s hand. “This is fine, or - I don’t know, whatever you want, dude, I’m just - I wish I could get inside you somehow, get closer to you, but I’m so close, I don’t think I could do it right.”

The idea of that, of Ted actually inside him, makes Bill groan, and he tilts his head forward to press his forehead against Ted’s, to nuzzle at his temple, kiss over his cheek, and the place right above his ear. “I want that, too, I want - all of it, but I wanna help you get off, dude. You want me to suck you off? You want my hand? What do you want?”

Whimpering, Ted turns his face, lips parted as he pants. Bill ducks down and kisses him, pressing their damp open mouths together. Ted whines again, and Bill bites gently at his bottom lip, licking into his mouth. He realizes, then, that the taste of his own cum is still thick on Ted’s tongue, and it makes him press closer, licking the taste out of Ted’s mouth. Maybe it’s just the way Ted’s been talking about it, but it makes him desperate, and he sucks at Ted’s tongue, pulling it into his mouth and scraping his teeth over it.

As he slides his hand down over Ted’s back, Bill can feel him tensing, the way his thrusts are starting to get uneven, the way he’s panting and whimpering with each shift of his hips.

He pulls back and grabs at one of Ted’s thighs, moving them both around until he’s got one of his legs pressed between Ted’s, sliding down so Ted’s thrusts land right at the crease of his groin, where his thigh meets his hip. “Here, use my leg. Hump my leg til you get off, dude.”

When he tilts his head back up, Ted is looking down at him with his mouth hanging open. His hair is all in his face, his eyes are wide open and dark. This close, Bill can see the freckles over his nose and cheeks even through the dark pink flush on his skin.

Bill shifts his leg up higher, and then he can feel it when Ted’s hips push forward again. His cock nudges Bill’s thigh, then pushes up further, over the fabric of the sleep shorts, and Bill can feel the hard line of him pressed between their bodies. He braces his feet against the bed, pushing his hips up to give Ted better leverage.

“Come on, dude,” Bill murmurs, pushing one hand into Ted’s hair again, the other sliding down to squeeze at his ass. “I wanna feel you, want you to make a mess all over me and these shorts, then they’ll really smell like you. I can keep wearing them if you want. Me, in these shorts, all covered in your cum.”

Ted whines, thrusting once, twice more against Bill’s hip, and then Bill can feel him tense up all over. His cock twitches and pulses in between them, and Bill can feel the heat as Ted’s cum hits the shorts, and his stomach. He shivers, and pets his hands over Ted’s back, feeling him relax slowly and rest his full weight back on Bill.

For a moment, they both just lay there, panting and shaking.

Once Bill’s caught his breath, and so has Ted, they both squirm around a little until Ted’s face is closer to Bill’s again. Then Ted leans in to kiss him - just a soft, sweet press of lips.

“Here, let me-” Bill says softly, and he pushes at Ted’s side until they can roll over, Bill on top. He kisses Ted’s mouth, then his cheek, then he moves down the bed until he’s level with Ted’s stomach. There’s cum smeared over his skin, across his scar, in the hair leading down to his still-softening cock. “I wanna clean you up.”

He traces his tongue up Ted’s scar, and Ted squirms a little like it tickles. Bill just keeps licking, firm presses of his tongue, getting everything he can up off Ted’s skin.

When he looks back up, Ted’s watching him, leaning up on his elbows, and his expression is so soft and overwhelmed Bill feels himself flush with it. “Is this, like - too weird?” Bill asks, embarrassed now that they’re both coming down, and Ted’s watching him.

Ted shakes his head, so fast his hair moves with it, and he tugs Bill back up, one hand tucked under his arm. “No way, dude. You’re like - perfect.”

“Ted,” Bill says softly, overwhelmed and starting to blush.

It doesn’t matter, though, because then Ted is kissing him, sucking his own cum off of Bill’s tongue. Bill shivers, and Ted pulls him closer, arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly.

When their mouths part with a soft, wet sound, Ted just shifts and nuzzles in against Bill’s temple. “Bill, dude, you’re so - I can’t believe you did all that, that you wanted to, that you - that you want me back."

“How could I not, Ted? I love you, dude. You’re like my - I don’t even know. You’re my best friend, but you’re so much more than that. You’re the best person I know. I’d do anything for you.”

Ted giggles a little, and kisses at Bill’s jaw. “Yeah, dude, apparently so.”

Bill snorts and bumps his head against Ted’s. “I liked all that stuff, you bonehead. I mean, you know. The wolf stuff. The real wolf stuff. The scary parts. I like helping you. I like making sure you’re okay.”

“I’m always okay when you’re there,” Ted says quietly.

Pulling back, Bill looks down at Ted. He’s less flushed now but he’s smiling, his mouth still all pink and raw. His hair is all splayed out over the bed, and he looks beautiful. Bill’s heart beats hard in his chest, and he leans back down to press another desperate kiss against Ted’s lips.

“The thing - the thing I was scared to say earlier,” Ted murmurs against Bill’s mouth. “Is that this whole thing, with the way you smell and the way it makes me all crazy when people get close to you - it was like the wolf part knew you were like - my person, you know? Like we were supposed to be together. But it just felt mean, when I thought you didn’t want me back like that, like it just made everything worse that I wanted you so bad and I was so scared it would make you push me away.”

Bill kisses Ted again, and again, his mouth, his jaw, the freckles right over his cheekbone. “No way, Ted. Never. I’d never do that. I’m with you no matter what, okay? I love you.”

“I love you, too, Bill,” Ted says, and he smiles softly when Bill looks down at him again.

As he shifts, either to lie down beside Ted or just resettle on top of him, he isn’t sure, Bill starts to really feel the places where Ted’s shorts have started to get tacky, and he shudders. “Oh, dude, these shorts really are a mess.”

Ted giggles again, and hides his face against Bill’s neck. “Well I - maybe don’t wash them til after tomorrow, but you don’t have to keep wearing ‘em, dude.”

Bill grins and combs his fingers through the hair right above Ted’s ear. “Whatever you say, dude.”

“We should probably get a shower, though,” Ted says, his hands moving down to Bill’s waist, then rubbing over his back. “Otherwise I think we will both be feeling most egregious if we fall asleep.”

“Yeah,” Bill groans, but he falls forward again, laying heavy on Ted’s chest, face in his neck. “I can’t believe I just took one, though, then you got me all messy again, dude.”

“Good messy, though,” Ted says, a teasing kind of lilt to his voice.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bill grumbles, but he smiles anyway.

He lifts himself up onto his arms, and Ted leans up to press a kiss right to the end of his nose. Bill rolls his eyes, but smiles and flushes, and he takes Ted’s hands in his as he slides off the end of the bed, pulling Ted with him as he stands.

“Come on, dude. Shower.”

Ted nods, and he grins as he turns Bill around and nudges him forward. He puts his hands on Bill’s hips to shove his shorts down, then wraps his arms around Bill’s waist and hugs him tight as he stumbles along behind him.

Bill tries not to trip as their feet get all tangled together, and he just laughs as Ted practically drags along behind him, all the way to the bathroom.

While they’re standing in front of the shower, waiting for the water to heat up, Ted’s arms still around Bill’s shoulders, hands resting over Bill’s heart, Bill has a thought that makes him nervous again. He tangles his fingers with Ted’s and squeezes them, gently. “You’re not gonna - go out to the woods without me now, right?”

Ted ducks his head around to look at Bill’s face, and shakes his head. “Bill, no way, dude. That was just - I was scared, dude. It was so hard not to touch you.” He wraps his arms tighter around Bill, squeezing him as if to illustrate. “I didn’t wanna wolf out and do something - you know. Get freaked out and just touch you in some way I shouldn’t. But now we’re fine, right?”

Leaning back against Ted’s chest, Bill traces his fingers over Ted’s knuckles and closes his eyes. “Yeah, dude. I’ll take care of you today and tomorrow - and tomorrow night, like always. We can just stay here, and you don’t have to be scared, or cold, or any of that stuff.”

“Thanks, Bill,” Ted tells him, and he nuzzles against Bill’s neck.

Hesitantly, Bill turns his head, nose pressed to Ted’s temple, and nuzzles back. When Ted lifts his head to kiss him, Bill can feel him smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my horny werewolf fic, and i also hope that everyone had a happy halloween!! please let me know what you thought either here or on twitter, also @showbenis.
> 
> i did have an inspo playlist for this, and while it's not very fancy and doesn't have a cover, you can listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/72piG4Olgg7pdUGmBH6szQ?si=pJahfQtARwSNanpLtN8Sxw) if you like! werewolf music abounds.


End file.
